RKO Pictures/Others
Radio Pictures 1928-1931 Radio Pictures logo from 1928.png|Opening logo. 1931-1936 Radio Pictures 1928.png|Opening logo. RKO Radio Pictures 1936–1955 RKO Radio Pictures 1928.png|Opening logo. RKO - Betty Boop and the Center of the Triumph Island (1990).png|''Betty Boop and the Center of the Triumph Island'' (1990). RKO (Die by the Ghoulies III, 1995).png|''Die by the Ghoulies III'' (1995). RKO - Crowd (2000).png|''Crowd'' (2000). RKO - The Gin Game (2003).png|''The Gin Game'' (2003). RKO - Project Gotham Racing 4 (2003).png|''Project Gotham Racing 4'' (2003). RKO (East Fry, 2010) real version.png|''East Fry'' (2010). RKO - Donald Tump (2011).png|''Donald Tump'' (2011). RKO (Lovebeat, 2013).png|''Lovebeat'' (2013). RKO - Sam Exits (2013).png|''Sam Exits'' (2013). RKO closing logo - The Gin Game (2003).png|''The Gin Game'' (2003) closing. 1955-1959 RKO Radio Pictures 1955.png|Opening logo. RKO (The Spraying Bugs, 1957).png|''The Spraying Bugs'' (1957). RKO (Time Diaster, 1979).png|''Time Diaster'' (1979). RKO - Escape from Danger Island (1992).png|''Escape from Danger Island'' (1992). RKO - Gran Turismo 6 (2003).png|''Gran Turismo 6'' (2003). RKO Toontopia - The Gates Open (2008).png|''Toontopia - The Gates Open'' (2008). RKO closing logo (Toontopia - The Gates Open, 2008).png|''Toontopia - The Gates Open'' (2008) closing. RKO Teleradio Pictures 1959-1969 RKO Teleradio Pictures opening logo 1959.png|Opening logo. RKO (Red Hair Fingers, 1966).png|''Red Hair Fingers'' (1966). RKO (Ralph vs. Pigs, 1989).png|''Ralph vs. Pigs'' (1989). RKO Pictures 1969-1975 RKO Pictures opening logo 1969.png|Opening logo. RKO (Dragon Race, 1973).png|''Dragon Race'' (1973). RKO (Gran Turismo 5, 2000).png|''Gran Turismo 5'' (2000). RKO (1970s Approvals Only, 2011).png|''1970s Approvals Only'' (2011). 1975-1981 RKO Pictures opening logo (1975).png|Opening logo. RKO Pictures logo from Beach House (1978).png|''Beach House'' (1978). RKO Pictures logo from Route Cars (1980).png|''Route Cars'' (1980). RKO - Jack and the Beanstalk (1995).png|''Jack and the Beanstalk'' (1995). RKO - Gran Turismo 4 (1995).png|''Gran Turismo 4'' (1995). RKO Pictures Toontopia 2 - The Haunted House (2010).png|''Toontopia 2 - The Haunted House'' (2010). RKO Pictures Toontopia 2 closing logo 2010.png|''Toontopia 2 - The Haunted House'' (2010) closing logo. 1981-1991 RKO Pictures opening logo (1981).png|Opening logo. RKO Pictures 1981 full open matte.png|Full opening logo. RKO Pictures opening logo from Pink Bear (1982).png|''Pink Bear'' (1982). RKO Pictures logo from Bad Kids Don't Care (1982).png|''Bad Kids Don't Care'' (1982). RKO Pictures opening logo from The Evil Leprechaun (1984).png|''The Evil Leprechaun'' (1984). RKO Pictures opening logo from The New Whopper? (1985).png|''The New Whopper?'' (1985). RKO logo from Deep.png|''Deep'' (1985). RKO (Gran Turismo, 1985).png|''Gran Turismo'' (1985). RKO (The Diamond Blox, 1985).png|''The Diamond Blox'' (1985). RKO opening logo from Die by the Ghoulies (1988).png|''Die by the Ghoulies'' (1988). RKO (Chopnight Aliens, 1988).png|''Chopnight Aliens'' (1988). RKO (Gran Turismo 2, 1988).png|''Gran Turismo 2'' (1988). RKO Pictures opening logo from 3665 (1990).png|''3665'' (1990). RKO (Squeak, Pike, and Flour, 1990).png|''Squeak, Pike, and Flour'' (1990). RKO (Mafia II, 1996).png|''Mafia II'' (1996). RKO (Here He Comes, 2002).png|''Here He Comes'' (2002). RKO - Groundhog Lady (2007).png|''Groundhog Lady'' (2007). RKO (Black Buster, 2008) (Opening).png|''Black Buster'' (2008). RKO (Detention Level 1, 2010).png|''Detention Level 1'' (2010). RKO (The Big Outbreak, 2011).png|''The Big Outbreak'' (2011). RKO (Toontopia 3 - The Night Claws, 2012).png|''Toontopia 3 - The Night Claws'' (2012). RKO closing logo - Detention Level 1 (2010).png|''Detention Level 1'' (2010) closing. RKO closing logo (Toontopia 3 - The Night Claws, 2012).png|''Toontopia 3 - The Night Claws'' (2012) closing. 1991-1997 RKO (1991-1992 opening logo).png|Opening logo (1991-1992). RKO Pictures opening logo 1991.png|Opening logo (1992-1997). RKO Pictures prototype logo from Tombstone Cats (1991).png|''Tombstone Cats'' (1991). RKO (The Death Hole, 1991).png|''The Death Hole'' (1991). RKO (Mafia, 1991).png|''Mafia'' (1991). RKO (The Racoon Night, 1992).png|''The Racoon Night'' (1992). RKO (Chopnight Aliens II, 1992).png|''Chopnight Aliens II'' (1992). RKO (Gran Turismo 3, 1992).png|''Gran Turismo 3'' (1992). RKO (The Australian Islands, 1993).png|''The Australian Islands'' (1993). RKO (Jail Trouble, 1994).png|''Jail Trouble'' (1994). RKO Pictures logo from King of the Tower (1995).png|''King of the Tower'' (1995). RKO (Lisa's Ninja, 1995).png|''Lisa's Ninja'' (1995). RKO Pictures bylineless logo from Stolen Nightmares (1995).png|''Stolen Nightmares'' (1995). RKO (Mars: The Live from Hell, 1995).png|''Mars: The Live from Hell'' (1995) RKO (The King of Fighters, 1995).png|''The King of Fighters'' (1995). RKO Pictures logo from Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie (1997).png|''Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie'' (1997) trailer. RKO (The Blizzard from Nowhere, 2009).png|''The Blizzard from Nowhere'' (2009). RKO - 2013 (2012).png|''2013'' (2012). RKO (1991-1992 closing logo).png|Closing logo (1991-1992) RKO Pictures closing logo 1991.png|Closing logo (1992-1997). Warner Bros. Pictures (1990, with Miramax and RKO bylines).png|Miramax Films/RKO Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures endcap (1990). RKO (Lisa's Ninja, 1995) (Closing).png|''Lisa's Ninja'' (1995) closing. Disney WB and RKO endcap 1995.png|Walt Disney Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures/RKO Pictures endcap (1995). RKO (Mafia II, 1996) (Closing).png|''Mafia II'' (1996) closing. RKO (Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie, 1997) (Closing).png|''Keeping Up Appearances: The Movie'' (1997) closing. 1997-2009 2009-present RKO Pictures opening logo (2009).png|Opening logo (version 1). RKO Pictures 2009 Bylineless.png|Opening logo (version 2). RKO Pictures url only 2009.png|Opening logo (version 3). RKO logo from Shadows.png|''Shadows'' (2009) trailer. RKO logo from Shadows 2009.png|''Shadows'' (2009). RKO logo from Beautiful as White.png|''Beautiful as White'' (2009). RKO logo from Skipping The First Day of School (2010).png|''The First Day of School'' (2010). RKO Lionsgate Smokewood Sharkbones (2011).png|''Sharkbones'' (2011) TV spot with Lionsgate and Smokewood Entertainment. RKO Pictures logo from Sharkbones (2011).png|''Sharkbones'' (2011). RKO The Sanders Show (2011).png|''The Sanders Show'' (2011) trailer. RKO Pictures logo from The Sanders Show (2011).png|''The Sanders Show'' (2011). RKO Pictures logo from Europe I'm Papa.png|''Europe: I'm Papa'' (2011) trailer. RKO logo from Europe I'm Papa.png|''Europe: I'm Papa'' (2011). RKO (Pixel Pockets, 2011).png|''Pixel Pockets'' (2011) trailer. RKO logo from Pixel Pockets (2011).png|''Pixel Pockets'' (2011). RKO logo from A Witch's Picture Show 2011.png|''A Witch's Picture Show'' (2011). RKO logo from Reality Check (2012).png|''Reality Check'' (2012). RKO logo from Sovieti (2012).png|''Sovieti'' (2012). RKO logo from Glitch (2013).png|''Glitch'' (2013). RKO logo from Lesson Number Nine.png|''Lesson Number Nine'' (2013). RKO logo (Robospy, 2013).png|''Robospy'' (2013). RKO logo Bill's Epic Adventure (2014).png|''Bill's Epic Adventure'' (2014) trailer. RKO (Bill's Epic Adventure, 2014).png|''Bill's Epic Adventure'' (2014). RKO Glitch 2 2016.png|''Glitch 2'' (2016) teaser. Category:RKO Entertainment Category:Fictional Movie Companies Category:Movie Production Companies In United States Category:Others